


goodnight

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Kenma hates goodbyes.





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! everytime I listen to Hikaru Utada's song [Good Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTLvbtdgQ8w) it somehow makes me think of kuroken goodbyes. I suggest listening to the song before reading if you want to experience the mood that got me to write this, or you can listen to it afterwards, or not at all haha (I just do **not** recommend listening while reading because I think it works only at the very specific reading speed/style....)  
> anyway, I used some of the lyrics for the phrases in the fic, but in the end it's just a tiny story about Kenma and Kuroo, that I hope you will enjoy

The dust flutters about cheerfully when Kenma takes out an old album from the shelve under the TV. It’s been a while since he’s flipped through the thick faded pages with a little bit too saturated photos, but the fluttering inside his chest is making him want to go back to the past and relive some of the memories.

A small Tetsurou is smiling in one of the photos, holding a volleyball, of course. His wide grin looks exactly the same as now, it’s just that he’s gotten insanely tall and his face is not that round anymore, although his jaw never really got very sharp. It makes Kenma smile; Kuro has been complaining about it once, but Kenma secretly likes it, after all, the softness which Kuro is filled up with doesn’t really translate well into sharp edges, no matter how hard Kuro himself tries to prove otherwise with pointed hair at least.

The thing is, Kenma is going to miss all of this. The world that they’ve watched together for years won’t be the same when only Kenma is left while Kuroo moves away. It will be dreadful to say goodbye.

-

Kuro closes his eyes defenselessly, trusting Kenma completely as he dozes off on the rooftop of their school. They’ve still got some time to spare until the next class and while Kenma uses it for living in fantasies of his games, Kuro goes into the realm of dreams, a tiny smile playing on his face.

It always makes Kenma wonder what exactly Kuro sees there. It always makes him think if he’s part of those dreams.

-

The world is full of riddles and so is Kuro, who decides on a university away from Tokyo, following a dream of his own that he doesn’t invite anyone to.

“I won’t become just a memory,” he says to Kenma after confessing that he’ll have to leave for a while. “I’ll come to visit often and you will come over as well, and it’s gonna be fine.” 

Kuro doesn’t say it’s going to be the same, but Kenma’s glad for the truth. He also knows that it is going to be just fine because Kuro is not the one to move over so easily and leave away from his family and friends. He won’t be just a memory, neither of them will, Kenma repeats to himself, but still, he hates goodbyes.

-

“Tell me about yourself,” Kuro asks and it makes Kenma snort. Kuroo laughs on the other side of the phone, his voice filling Kenma’s whole room through the speaker.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, just a sudden urge,” Kuro says with a little hum. It’s late already and he’s in bed, as always trying to make Kenma go to sleep earlier, too, even though it never works.

“I’m playing a game.”

“That new one you got on Tuesday?” Kuro asks while shuffling his blankets as he gets up to turn off the light, a silent _ click _ making all the way to Kenma’s ears.

“Yeah,” he says after Kuro gets back under the covers. “It’s quite nice, but I’m almost finished.”

Kuro chuckles.

“You’re too good at games.”

“Anyone is good at games if you compare them to yourself,” Kenma comments and Kuro’s loud laughter brings a silly smile on Kenma’s face.

“Fair, fair.”

In the end, Kenma does tell Kuro about himself. He tells him what he had for dinner, tells him how he’s still keeping in touch with Hinata and how silly their chats sometimes become. He tells Kuro about his worries for the future, and also about his dreams.

“It’s gonna be weird,” Kuro starts, his voice small,  “not having you around for a while when all my dreams include you.”

“They do?” Kenma asks before he can stop himself.

Kuro hums approvingly.

“Of course,” he says. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Kenma thinks for a while, his eyes moving from the gaming console to the big album left open on his desk. He can’t see it now, but he knows the photo on that page is of them wearing the same jerseys of their first volleyball team. Little Tetsurou’s dream from back then has become Kenma’s dream as well, and wherever Kuro’d go following his own dreams, Kenma indeed was always invited to come together, even if sometimes it took a while to do so.

“You’re still there?” Kuro yawns.

They’ve been watching each other’s worlds for so long that they didn't even notice how at some point it all has intertwined together.

Now, Kenma smiles.

“Yeah,” he says. “Goodnight, Kuro.”

It doesn’t make it easier to let him go.

-

Kenma shifts his weight from one leg to the other, not knowing where to put his hands, how to stand. It's not like Kuro’s always been by his side twenty-four hours per day, however, the realisation that he's actually leaving  _ now _ makes Kenma feel like he's losing balance. He lowers his head, letting his hair fall on his face, a curtain that's worked so well all the times he’s wanted to hide.

Kuro lets out a little chuckle and Kenma lifts his head again, brushing his hair behind his ears. Kuro smiles tenderly.

"I'm gonna miss you," he says, and Kenma can see that he's fighting away the tears. Sharp edges or not, he's always been on a soft side.

"I already miss you," Kenma says, mirroring the smile – and the watering eyes – and even though he knows, he  _ knows _ that they're seeing each other again, it hurts. He takes a deep breath and steps forward, burying himself in Kuro, breathing in his scent and squeezing him as tight as he can.

"Goodbye, Kuro," he whispers, his voice muffled by the fluffy sweater Kuro's wearing, by his favorite scarf, a layer of jacket atop everything. Kenma hears how Kuro sniffles, how he lets out a tiny chuckle.

He feels how Kuroo's lips gently press at the crown on his head.

Kuro doesn't say 'goodbye'. He’s full of softness and he’s full of dreams, and so he slowly pulls away and right before stepping out of the door, he whispers,

"Goodnight, Kenma."

-

“Tell me about yourself?”

  
  



End file.
